Nadia Monroy
Nadia Monroy was a survivor of the McKinley Speedway disaster, she was the girlfriend of Andy Kewzer. She survived the initial crash, only to be killed minutes after, outside the stadium. According to Nick's premonition, Nadia was supposed to be killed by a flying tire from one of the cars, but it didn't happen as she had left the stadium with Andy. Nadia was finally killed by a flying tire outside the stadium, not long after she left. Nadia was the first survivor of the crash to die, She is also a casualty of the McKinley Speedway disaster. Biography Nadia was born in state of Indiana, but was resided in McKinley, Pennsylvania, USA. She and her boyfriend Andy Kewzer watch the race at the McKinley Speedway and Nadia gets everything she asks for through her boyfriend Andy. Andy takes good care of her, and she supports Andy in return. ''The Final Destination'' After the premonition, she was annoyed by Nick and his friends pushing past her and her boyfriend, Andy, who tries to pick a fight with him, and follows him outside with a few others when he runs from the stadium, Nadia tagging along to support him. Seconds after everyone reaches the parking lot, the disaster Nick had predicted occurs. 'Death' Moments after the disaster in the stadium, Nadia reprimands the group for their actions just before a tire, launched through the air by an explosion, obliterated her head and her upper-body, in front of Andy, George, Carter, Nick, Lori, Hunt and Janet. Signs/Clues *Nadia's death was identical to the way she died in the main character's vision, as she died from being decapitated by a flying tire in both Nick's premonition and in real life. *Before she is killed, a sign can be seen behind Nadia. Due to being partially obscured, the sign reads "Hell's Candies". *Nadia, before her death, asks "Have you all lost your fucking minds?!". Her death was caused by a tire that completely destroyed her head, indicating that she literally lost her mind. *The section Nick and his friends are sitting in is '180, '''a recurring number in the series. *This is the fifth time a character dies in the Final Destination series where the main characters were too busy screaming and arguing with each other and ended up ironically dying due to their own carelessness. The first four being Terry Chaney being hit by the bus, Billy Hitchcock with the car wreckage, Lewis Romero being smashed with weights, and Ian McKinley being crushed by a cherry picker. *In an alternate scene, Nadia is killed when a screw driver (which caused the whole accident) is launched at Nadia by the force of the cars' explosion. The tool slits hers and another man's throats. Appearances *The Final Destination'' *''Final Destination 5 (archive footage) Trivia *According to the original Final Destination 4, Nadia is not more than 18 years, and to infer from her appearance, her age should be 16 years old to 18 years old. *Nadia was decapitated by something that made by metal (tire), just like Billy from ''Final Destination (a piece of a car wreckage) and Nora from Final Destination 2 (elevator door). *In a deleted scene, Nadia's neck was being sliced, slitting her artery by a large piece of shrapnel launched into the air, instead of being hit by a flying tire. *Nadia holds the record for the fastest first death in the series, dying right after the speedway crash occurred. *In the trailer Nadia's last words are "Have you lost your mind?!" but due to the strange way she says "mind" you can tell it has been edited. *Nadia's last words went through changes, in development; in the script it was "Have you all lost your-" '' with the tire killing her before she could finish, in one making of clip she say ''"You all have lost your MINDS!". *Nadia doesn't actually pronounce the "s" in "minds". *Ashley Tisdale also audition for the role of Nadia. *Nadia is by far the only first survivor to die to get more than one person witness her death, however Candice Hooper could have beaten this record. *Nadia's death is somehow similar to Julie's death from Final Destination 3, as they both were smashed and annihilated by a wheel made of metal. *Nadia's death is referenced by the opening of Final Destination 5 by having a tire fly into the screen. *Nadia is credited simply as Mechanic's Girlfriend. *Her death was used as Hamas propaganda material, with screenshots of her death being blamed on Israeli air forces. *It is often argued by fans whether Nadia should be considered a survivor or a casualty of the accident. In the survivor favor, the premonition did occur inside the stadium and Nadia was already outside by the time she died. In the casualty favor, Nadia was still technically at the raceway at the time of her death and was even memorialized with the other causalities. Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Category:Final Destination 5 Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Category:Smashed Monroy, Nadia Category:McKinley Speedway Casualties